


Racers

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, but neither do the stunticons, hot rod has no impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Hot Rod has the itch to race. Too bad the only other racers around are Decepticons.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Racers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



He absolutely knew that he shouldn’t, but Hot Rod had a buildup of restless energy that needed and outlet and the Stunticons were _right there_. He could practically hear the lecture now, about safety and calling for backup and not being a fragging idiot, but Decepticons or not, they were the just about the only mechs on Earth who could keep up with him.

Blurr didn’t count, because no one was as fast as Blurr except some of the flyers.

So, he strutted forward and smirked right at Drag Strip. “So, I hear you Cons think you’re fast.”

Motormaster huffed in irritation, but the other four Stunticons gave him their full attention. Drag Strip glared at him. “We’re faster than you glitchy Autobots ever will be!”

Again, Blurr was faster than everyone, but that wasn’t the point today. Hot Rod’s smirk widened. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Four high performance engines revved--Breakdown’s setting his fuel pump on edge for a moment--and one heavy duty engine rumbled in irritation. Drag Strip and Wildrider were transforming before anyone had even accepted his challenge.

Hot Rod felt his spark thrum with excitement as he did the same.


End file.
